ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pit Spider I (San d'Oria)
Category:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign | category = Offensive operations | cost = 1 Op Credit | size = 3-6 Members | items = | stars = | result = Raises nation's Funds and Morale at the cost of Supplies. | name = Pit Spider | nation = San d'Oria | tiers = 3 }} ---- Walkthrough # Talk to Rasdinice in Southern San d'Oria (S) and choose Offensive Operations from the Campaign Ops menu. # You'll be instructed to go to Everbloom Hollow in Vunkerl Inlet (S). To enter Everbloom Hollow, talk to the Beastman Ensign at J-7. # Once inside you will see three Orcs. One Orcish Carrier and two Orcish Guards. The objective for this mission is to kill all three Orcs before they reach the end of their route. #* The Orcish Carrier will book it at as soon as he's engaged, so you'll need to kill him quickly. The best thing to do is sleep them all and then just nail him with a high tier nuke or WS. He's incredibly weak, but since he runs, he's a difficult target. #* The two Orcish Guards are slightly harder, but not by much. Can easily be solo'd or one-shotted by a good WS. # Once all three Orcs are defeated click on the Twilight Aureola to leave. All members will be awarded EXP. # Return to Rasdinice to complete the mission and receive Allied Notes. ---- Notes * It is not necessary for other party members to be on the mission, however they will not receive notes for its completion. * The 3 orcs will be on the move as soon as you enter. Don't waste any time by buffing yourself before engaging. * When chasing the Orcish Carrier engaging a pet is a good way to keep damage on it. * Stun is very effective in halting the Carrier's retreat. ** Unlocking from the Orcish Carrier and running slightly ahead or to the side of it seems to let you auto-attack easier. *** Sleeping all three Orcs, letting one person run ahead and then waking the Orc up with a strong JA (Jump, High Jump, etc) and then having the second person intercept it when it runs with another strong attack. * All three are easily sleepable. Lullaby worked. * All three Orcs are very weak. Two jumps and a couple regular melee hits downed the Carrier and the guards were taken down easily with a WS and change. * While the Carrier will bolt when attacked, the Guards will stand their ground and fight. * The Orcish Carrier will cast warp on himself if he reaches the end point. The remaining Orc Soldiers will disappear shortly after. * If the Orcish Carrier warps you will lose the Ops and not get any Exp or Allied Notes. Game Description Client: Rasdinice (Southern San d'Oria (S)) Summary: Objective: A report has been received regarding the location of an enemy supply train. You are to travel to Everbloom Hollow via the Vunkerl Inlet, intercept the caravan, and destroy it. Unit Requirements: 3~6 members Additional Notes: Seems to lower Orcish Hosts' morale displayed on the /campaignmap. (varification needed)